Inwazja cz. 27
Metropolia Arise powoli otwierał zmęczone oczy. Leżał w ogromnym łożu, przykryty jedwabną pościelą, ze złotymi akcentami. Poczuł swędzenie w okolicach tyłu głowy i podrapał się. I wtedy go olśniło. - Mam ręce.- powiedział sam do siebie. Jego głos był ochrypły i słaby. Umysł Arise wciąż się budził z głębokiego snu. Chłopak miał wszystkie kończyny, których pozbawił go jego brat, większość blizn również zniknęła. No i nie miał na sobie ubrań. Widocznie przeniesiono go wprost z kliniki. - Arise? Dzięki Bogu, żyjesz!- zakrzyknął jakiś kobiecy głos za nim. Chłopak odwrócił się i rzuciły się na niego dwie uradowane brunetki i jedna blondynka. - Aria, Melinda, Mila! Jak miło.- powiedział Arise, po czym objął wszystkie trzy dziewczyny. Przez chwilę naprawdę poczuł jakby miał swój własny harem. - Masz pojęcie jak Pani się martwiła?- spytała jedna z dziewczyn - Zachciało ci się robić spotkania rodzinne!- oburzyła się druga - Oj dajcie mu spokój, najważniejsze że wrócił.- powiedziała trzecia - Tak, wróciłem.- powiedział Arise, bardziej sam do siebie, niż do nich- A gdzie jest Pani? - Bliżej niż sądzisz.- powiedział kobiecy głos dochodzący z okolic drzwi. Stała w nich Gloria. Trzy dziewczyny zeszły z łóżka i pokłoniły się przed nią, Arise natomiast tylko się w nią wpatrywał. - T..tak się cieszę że cię widzę, Pani.- powiedział Arise - Widzę.- powiedziała Gloria, przyglądając się jego dolnej części ciała. Chłopak dopiero teraz zorientował się, że dziewczyny schodząc z łóżka, zrzuciły kołdrę. Zażenowany Arise nie wiedział co robić. - Masz, załóż- powiedziała Gloria po czym rzuciła chłopakowi spodnie. Arise nie tracąc czasu się w nie ubrał- Dziewczyny, wypad. Muszę zostać z nim sam na sam. - Tak Pani.- powiedziały lekko zawiedzione dziewczyny po czym wyszły. Arise zastanawiał się, czym podpadł. Chodziło o to że przegrał walkę? O to że gadał że ma własny harem? To był tylko taki żart! - Cieszę się że nic ci nie jest.- powiedziała Gloria, po czym przytuliła mocno Arise- Tak bardzo... - P...Pani...- Arise nie wiedział co powiedzieć - To tyle w kwestii formalnej.- powiedziała Gloria po czym odsuneła się od Arise- Złapaliśmy Noelle-dono, prawdopodobnie jest już w podziemiach miasta, przywiązana do Zegara. Arise nie wiedział wiele o tym urządzeniu. Tylko tyle że jego brat, w którymś swoim wcieleniu pomagał je zniszczyć, co mu się widocznie nie udało i że będąc połączony ze Strange, zdoła zniszczyć wszystkich nie-ludzi. Zaoszczędzi im to później problemów. - Elizabeth jest w DizzCity, w jej stronę zmierza oddział Marcusa.- kontynuowała Gloria- HallenWest ledwo stoi, a do CreepyTown został wysłany Dowódca. - Czyli jak zwykle, jesteśmy w natarciu.- powiedział Arise - Tym razem nie. Straciliśmy Doc i Imitię, o mało co nie straciliśmy ciebie. Ta wojna jest inna, niż wszystkie poprzednie. - Ale skończy się tak samo. - Oby. Las pomiędzy CreepyTown a DizzCity Salai zdenerwowana szła wolnym krokiem. Normalnie latałaby po drzewach i rzucałaby się na wszystko co się rusza, no ale niestety. Przydzielona jej grupka, której jedną połowę stanu osobowego stanowili żołnierze z HallenWest a drugą ożywieńcy Lokiego, nie byli zbyt szybcy. A ona obiecała że ich nie zostawi samych w lesie. - Salai, słyszysz mnie?- odezwał się głos Endera, w słuchawcę. - Nom.- odpowiedziała Shinigami - Możecie do mnie podejść. Jestem czterdzieści metrów na wschód od was, mamy coś ciekawego. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy to nie popi#rdoleńcy z Federacji się pod ciebie nie podszywają i nie idziemy w pułapkę? - Mam powiedzieć co robiłaś jak ćpiałaś się jointami miodowymi? - Zaraz będziemy. Salai wyruszyła wraz ze swoją grupą do oddziału Endera (który miał identyczny skład osobowy jak jej). Jej przyjaciel i jakiś medyk trzymali kogoś ciężko rannego na rękach. Salai początkowo nie poznała kto to, ale gdy się przyjrzała, rozpoznała. To był Dizzy. - Chłopie, co ci się stało?- spytała Salai - Fede-kurwa-racja.- powiedział Dizzy- Zhakowali mi miasto! - A to zachłanne sk#rwysyny.- powiedziała Salai- Co robimy? - Gadałem z Lobo.- powiedział Ender- Moja i jej grupka idzie na DizzCity. Dołączysz się? - No jasne!- zakrzykneła Salai po czym zaczeła biec w stronę DizzCity- Nakopie im wszystkim!! - Salai, nie zapomnij swoich....no i poszła.- powiedział zrezygnowany Ender- Okej, ci którzy byli z grupy Salai, idą ze mną. Nasz cel to DizzCity. Podziemia Pałacu, Metropolia Tardsihe Łowrow stał przy panelu sterowania i wpisywał odpowiednie wytyczne. Dawn, która z rozkazu Glorii, miała mu usługiwać, kończyła przywiązywać nieprzytomną Strange do Zegara. Urządzenie to wyglądało jak jedna wielka tablica starodawnego Zegara, z tą różnicą że w miejscu wskazówek była pusta przestrzeń. Z tej przestrzeni po chwili wyszły dwie, święcące się kulę. Jedna weszła w głowę Strange, a druga w serce. Piratka otworzyła oczy, a w jej tęczówkach widać było ciąg najróżniejszych liczb. - Świetnie.- powiedział Tardsihe- Już za chwilę, będziemy mogli cieszyć się światem bez nie-ludzi. - Meliks koter achnach eks- powiedziała na wpół robotycznym głosem Strange - Co to znaczy?- spytała się Dawn - Odliczanie się rozpoczęło. - 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Liczby na tablicy Zegara zaczęły się świecić, a z jego okolic zaczeł wydobywać się niebieskie błyskawice. - Radujcie się albowiem nadchodzi początek ery ludzkości!- zakrzyknął Tardsihe Nagle Zegar Nieskończoności się wyłączył. - Error 404, system Noelle XP wykrył błąd. Gdyby Tardsihe nie nosił maski, wszyscy zobaczyliby zdziwienie na jego twarzy. Uczucie to zwiększyło się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczył że panel sterowania się przeciąża. - Prosimy skontaktować się z Administratorem. - A co to niby ma k#rwa znaczyć?!- zakrzyknął Tardsihe - Sekretna technika: Puszysty Pocisk!- zakrzyknął jakiś głos zza pleców Łowrowa Nagle coś szaro-czarnego z niewiarygodną prędkością uderzyło w Dawn, przebijając się przez jej ciało. Cyrkówka złapała się za dużą dziurę w swoim brzuchu, po czym padła martwa. Tardsihe przyjrzał się napastnikowi. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczył zająca, oblanego krwią i otoczony jakąś czarną aurą. Łowrow wyciągnął swój pistolet i chciał zastrzelić zwierzaka, ale nagle ktoś za nim stanął i podstawił mu nóż do gardła. - Dzięki słonko.- powiedział Przemek-zając do swojej żony - Nie ma sprawy.- odpowiedziała kobieta trzymająca nóż przy gardle Tardsihe - M..Mości Przemysł?- spytał Tardsihe, patrząc na zająca- Co tutaj się dzieje? - Podejrzewam że możesz mieć mętlik w głowie.- powiedział Przemek-zając, pod kicając ze swoim zakrwawionym futerkiem na panel sterowania- Zanim Heinrich mnie odesłał, zdołałem umieścić w duszy Strange wirusa. Dezaktywował on Zegar Nieskończoności. A teraz wystarczy że ją stąd zabiorę. - Początkowo ci się nie chciało.- głos Smąriusza dochodził z otaczającej zająca czarnej aury- Udawałeś że cię nie obchodzi. "Nie będziemy jej ratować, sama sobie poradzi". - Zamknij się.- powiedział Przemek-zając- A teraz zabiorę stąd Strange i wysadzimy to miejsce w cholerę. Tardsihe zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać, więc Claris poderżneła mu gardło. Ciało zarządcy więzień padło na ziemię, z wielką krwawiącą raną w gardle. - Chyba możemy się już zbierać.- powiedziała Claris. Przemek był gotów przyznać jej rację, ale ciałem Tardsihe zaczeły nagle wstrząsać jakieś drgawki. Po chwili ciało to zamieniło się w czarną chmurę. Chmura ta objeła całe pomieszczenie i wszyscy obecni stracili przytomność. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures